


Bunch of Louis x readers

by Louissmolbean



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissmolbean/pseuds/Louissmolbean
Summary: Louis x readers for my friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueCoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoke/gifts).



> This is for my friend. He's awesome. I'll probably make it a series for him xd

You never talk too much, but you did when you were around Louis. That boy always made you feel nice. “Hey, Y/N.” Louis smiled at you. He grabbed your hand. “Meet me in the piano room tonight I need to tell you something.” You looked up at him and smiled.

 

Later in the day you couldn't stop thinking about what Louis wanted to tell you. You kept over thinking about it.

 

~

 

Soon enough it was nighttime. You felt very nervous to go see Louis. You really liked him a lot. You didn't know what he was going to say to you. 

 

You head out of your dorm room and went to the piano room.

 

~

You arrived there, you saw Louis playing the piano. You couldn't keep your smile order when you saw him. The way he looked at you. Your heart melt every time you looked at his eyes.

 

You slowly open the door and went inside.

“Hey Louis.” You said sitting down next to him. “What did you want to tell me?”

 

Louis looked at you, staring into your e/c eyes. They always seem to brighten Louis's day. 

 

He grinned and started playing a song you never heard of.

_ “I never told you.” _ He sang.

 

You gasped, you never really heard Louis sing. You felt like your heart was going to explode. 

_ “But I think of you so much.” _

 

You stared at him, watch his lips moving to the words of what he was singing. The way his eyes sparkled and how his face bright up the room.

“ _ I really like you Y/N.” _

 

You started at him in awe. He stopped and looked at you. “You wrote me a song?” Louis nodded. He grabbed your hand and kissed it softly. “I really like you.” You grinned and pulled him into a kiss. 

 

The way your lips locked together. You felt loved and appreciated. Louis made you feel that way so much.

 

You pulled apart seeing him look at you grinning. “Wow, that's um yay.” 

You chuckled softly and held his hand. He played the song he wrote for you again.

 

You fell in love with him all over again.


	2. I'm glad I met you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much fluff

It was a very quiet night. Nobody was up besides you. You wanted to make something for your boyfriend Louis, considering he deserves it. After all, he did write a song for you. The least you could do was making him something special.

 

~

Louis noticed you missed breakfast. 

He went inside the dorms and went to your room. Knocking on to your door. “Hey, Y/N are you okay?” Louis asked opening the door. 

 

You nodded. “I'm fine.” You got up and walked towards him. “Don't worry.” You shoved him out the door and slam it.

 

He looked at the door worried. “What's up with him..” Louis started walking to the piano room clearly upset. You sighed softly. You looked at your heart shaped card. “Fuck, he almost saw it.” 

  
  


You place the heart shaped card away and went to apologise to your boyfriend for shutting the door on him.

 

You rushed to the piano room and saw Louis playing the song he wrote for you.

 

You sighed softly, “I'm sorry Lou.” Louis looked at you, “Why did you shut the door on me?” He asked. You looked down, “I'm making something for you and I wanted to surprise you.” You told him and he just smiled at you. “Come here.” You walked towards him and  he pulled you into his lap, “you don't need to make me anything.” Louis kissed your forehead. 

 

You shake your head slightly and chuckled. You put your face into his neck. Slightly nuzzling against him.

 

“I love you Y/N.” Louis confessed. You kissed his neck, leaving a bunch of hickeys. “I love you too.” 

Louis smirked, “how dare you leave these marks on me.” You laughed, “now everyone will know you're mine.” 

Louis removed you off his lap and got up.

“I should go out hunting with Aaism now. I'll see you later.” He kissed you goodbye and left you into the piano room.

 

~

 

You sat there silently. Waiting for Louis to come back, holding your heart shaped card in your hands.

 

You were going to have to eat soon.

 

“Marlon. Is Louis going to be back?” You asked.

“Of course he will, don't worry.” 

You sighed softly, lunch was ready and you couldn't bother eating.

  
  


That's when Louis and Aaism came.

Marlon went and opened the gates for them.

They got a deer in their hands.

“Sorry, we're late.” Aaism said.

 

You looked up at Louis and smiled. Your heart beat a bit. You gave him the card.

 

He smiled and read it. 

 

You looked down shyly. He picked you up and took you to his room.

~

He threw you onto his bed. Kissing you everywhere.

 

“You're too kind. Y/N.” Louis told you. You smiled as he kissed your chest. 

 

~>

You had a great time with Louis. You ended up waking up with him by your side.

 

You lay your head on his chest. Snuggling him. “Morning babe.” Louis said in a groggy voice.  You chuckled at how cute he looked right now.

The smile never left your face.

And it never faded away.

 

You were happy with Louis 

 

~

Louis woken up with you by his side. He could never felt more happy in his life. “Hey Y/N we should get up.” 

You nodded and gotten up putting on your clothes. Louis put on his shirt and pants. 

He handed you his coat and put it around your shoulders. “You look more cuter in it.” You giggled, “let's go get breakfast.”

 

~

At breakfast, it was awkward considering all the hickeys you guys put on each other.

 

Violet smirked, “Did you two have fun?” 

 

Your face went red. Louis blushed slightly, “Yeah we had a lot of fun, Vi.” 

 

Violet laughed and rolled her eyes, “you guys are so cute.”

 

~

After breakfast, you had to go fishing with Violet and Brody.

 

~

You returned with lots of fish. Marlon praise you. You smiled brightly. 

 

~

 

Nighttime arrived, the stars were out. You were outside on the bell tower looking at them by yourself.

 

Louis saw you and came up to the bell tower.

“Whatcha you doing up here by yourself Y/N?”

 

You pointed at the stars. “Oh. Stargazing?”

 

You nodded and hugged Louis's coat against you. “Y/N I'm glad I met someone like you.”

 

You press your lips against his smiling softly. “I'm glad I met you too.” 

 

Louis grinned and pulled you closer to him. You both looked at the stars. Until you both falling asleep, the moonlight gazing upon you.

 

When you both woken up to the sun shining. You laughed, “We fell asleep.”

 

“Yeah we did.” Louis comment. You both gotten down and started your day.

 


	3. Slow Dancing With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to the dance with Louis

You were the gay kid in your school. You didn't have a lot of friends. You always got made fun of too. Until one day a kid with dreadlocks came to the rescue. He saved you.

 

“Leave him alone.” The teenager yelled at the girls bullying him. “Pfft whatever.” One of the girls scoffed. 

 

Louis looked at you, “Are you okay?”

 

You gulp and nodded. “Good. I don't like bullying. They're assholes.” Louis said

 

“Yeah. They are.”

 

“I'm Louis.” He smiled, “Y/N.”  You smiled a little bit.

 

~

You could never forget that day. You always smile when you remember it.

 

Something clicked in your head. You looked at your phone seeing tomorrow was a school dance. You sighed softly. Annoyed that you got a notification for it. 

 

Until you thought deeply about it 

“Maybe I should ask Louis to the dance.” 

 

~

You called up your friend f/n. They decided they were going to help you with the dance. You told them you wanted to go.

 

They came over to your house. “So what do you want to wear?” F/N asked looking into your closet. You started at them. “I dunno. I'm just thinking about a t-shirt and pants.”

Your friend shook their head. “You need to wear something fabulous.” 

You shrugged. “Like a suit?” 

 

They nodded. You sighed as you look into your closet. You found a suit with f/c.

 

“Great. You'll look good.” They grinned. You put the suit away. You and your friend had a great time then they had to go home.

  
  


~

Next day was a nervous wreak for you.

The boy you have s crush on, he's going to the dance. You wanted to asked but you were late when he told you he was already going. You didn't ask if he was going with someone. Knowing how handsome and charming he is. Someone has to go with him.

~

You were upset when you saw Louis arrive to the dance with a girl. She was pretty too.

You sulk in the corner drinking some punch.

 

_ ”why did I even come..” _ you felt yourself going to cry but you didn't. You waved at Louis. He smiled and waved back. He came over bringing his “date” over. “Hey Louis who's that?” You asked. “This is my friend Clementine.” You sighed in relieved at the word friend. “I'm going to to look for Violet. See you guys.” Clementine wander off into the darkness.

 

~

Music started playing. It was awkward staring at Louis, “Do you want to dance together?” You asked feeling nervous. “Sure why not.”

Louis grabbed your hand and started leading you to the dance floor.  You were quite nervous. You were dancing with your crush. It was a dream come true for you.

 

He put his hands on your waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Dancing with the beat. 

 

~

Your heart beat. When Louis stared into your e/c eyes. Louis looked at your lips and lean in.

You felt the butterflies coming up. You smiled a bit. He smiled back. He whispered into your ear. “I like you.” Soon enough his lips were onto yours. You felt a little red from the feeling. You soon kissed him back as you danced to the song together.

  
  


It was a wonderful night. You were happy you decided to come to the dance. 

 

~

Best Night Ever.

 


	4. Your first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going on to your first date with Louis

****

You heard your phone start ringing. You groaned and woken up early on Saturday morning.  You picked it up. “What?” You groaned. “Y/N.” Louis voice echoed in your ear. “Why did you call so early?” You asked. “Sorry, Honey. I just wanted to ask you on a date. We're going to have the best day ever.” 

 

You sighed and rolled her eyes. “I don't know.” 

“C'mon please for me.” He begged you. You sighed again. “Fine.” 

 

You heard Louis screaming yes in the background. “I'm going to pick you up.” 

You yawned, “see you then.” You hanged up the phone and started getting dressed.

 

You heard your mom calling you downstairs. You quickly ran downstairs. You saw Louis talking to your mom. You felt flushed. “If you wouldn't mind if I take your son out.” Louis bowed as a gentleman. “Oh. Of course.” Your mother said. You ran towards them and grabbed Louis. “Bye Mom.” Rushing out the door quickly.

You saw a grin plastered on your boyfriend face. You rolled your eyes. He opened the door for you. You got into the front seat. 

Once he got into his car. He couldn't stop grinning.

 

“Okay what's going on?” You asked.

Louis shook his head. “Don't worry. I'm taking you to my favorite place.” You sighed softly. You looked outside the window. Watching you guys passing places. He got into a fast food place. McDonald's was right in front of you. “McDonald's is your favorite place?” You asked. He shook his head again. “I'm getting some food for us.”

 

~

You guys got some food at McDonalds. The place Louis took you was breathtaking. It was a hill with an amazing view. 

 

“This is my favorite place. Nobody had been here before. You're the first person I brought here.” He told you. You sat down next to him eating your fries. “It's beautiful Lou.”

Louis smiled and grabbed your hand.

“Y/N I love you.”

 

~

 

He didn't stop there. He decided to pampered  you with a bunch of gifts.

 

You felt little flushed and awkward because you didn't have money to get him anything.

“Lou. I don't think you should be spending more money on me.” You told him.

 

“You deserve to be spoiled.” Louis said smiling brightly.

 

~

It was nighttime and you gotten home late. Louis brought you home with a bunch of gifts in your hands. “Here I'll help.” Louis took some of your bags and help you putting in your room.

“Alright, for your second date we're not buying anything.” You told him and looked at the gifts filling your room.

 

Louis hugged you, “Aww. Y/N you deserve it though.”

You groaned, but hugged him back. “Alright you win.”

“Yay.” He said as he kissed you. “I'll see you tomorrow. For our second date.” Then he winked at you.

 

Your heart beat twice and your face grew red. 

 

> Every time he winked and made you blush.


	5. Muted Louis x Reader

You looked at Louis, who just helped you out. 

He smiled at you. But frown, because he couldn't he lost his tongue. It made you feel so sad. You hugged him tightly, slightly crying a bit. Louis rubbed your back.

“I thought I lost you?” You looked into his eyes.

He just flash a smile at you and you kissed his nose.

“Let's get out of here.”

 

~~

You and Louis were at the school waiting for AJ and Clem to come back safely. You were worried about them.

Louis hold your hand and gave you a smile. To reassure you that they're fine.

 

You only could smile back. You were sad that your boyfriend lost his tongue. You just hope he could get through it. The both of you.

~~

You were outside sitting alone. You were little bit sad at what happened to Clem but glad she is okay. You just wait until dinner was ready. 

~~

You gotten to the table and sat next to Louis.

Everyone was eating and having a good time.

 

Louis handed you a piece of paper and grinned.

 

“ _ i love you. Y/N.” _

 

You rolled your eyes at him and blushed slightly. He smirked and gave you a kiss on your cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well this is shitty


End file.
